geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
GeoFS Announcements
For any news or announcements that will be posted here. There can be RP (Roleplay) News and announcements. Newest at top and oldest at bottom. DO NOT DELETE ANY NEWS OR ANNOUNCEMENTS EVEN IF THEY ARE VERY OLD. Format: MM/DD/YYYY: Concise announcement goes here. ANNOUNCEMENTS 07/072019: The CEO of ATA leaves to Taiwan For 3 weeks 07/07/2019: ATA hosts the upcoming TaoYuan International Airshow 07/04/2019: ATA messes up the VIDP page, He ends up making it into a fandom user page 07/03/2019: The USANG is now the 2nd biggest military rp group in geofs. 07/03/2019: The Indian War ends due to Armageddon's hastily-drawn Peace Treaty. 07/03/2019: LAC is faked again. This is a big deal due to him having a large group. 07/01/2019: The former Nighthawk 14 returns, but under a new, undisclosed callsign. 06/29/2019: The Blue Angels International Air Show Is Coming Soon In Ireland with the Blue Angels, Pitt Special, And More! Time And Date: TBD. 06/28/2019: A major upgrade is implemented in GeoFS, including a biplane, better weather engine, and more. 06/25/2019: EAA AirVenture is canceled and the page deleted. 06/21/2019: Tundra and Wolf2/Ly12/Wolf starts on creating aircrafts including the A321-Neo. Vote on the main page. ' 06/21/2019 '''KingKong decides to create a petition to have Privat permanently banned from GeoFS, but redacts it the same day. ' 06/21/2019: ''Armageddon leaves GeoFS. Shallow also decides to leave either permanently or just a break. The Wiki is currently held by Tundra/Central Eastern - who has imposed a series of amendments designed to make GeoFS better. '' 06/17/2019: ''RCAF and USAF break relations. GAF Ivey of USAF is also commonly accepted as the true leader of USAF.'' 06/17/2019: ''A new "Debug" panel is added to GeoFS. It can be found between Aircraft and Location.'' 06/13/2019: 'BGen Bryce and Col Burton leave the RCAF. These two people have both been very influential in the growth and activity of the RCAF. '' 6/9/2019: Armageddon removes admin status from a few users as there are way to many admins on the wiki. The way Shallow sees it, if everyones an admin, whats the point of an admin? To the admins getting removed, don't take it personally. 6/8/2019: Hammond, also known as Trident 2 has retired''.'' The Trident 2 callsign will be retired forever. He served 1 year and 7 months with us. With his retirement meant that a new High Command Officer was needed. Trident 3 also known as "Thor" is now 2IC. LCol Bryce, also known as Trident 16 has become BGen Bryce. And is now 3IC. Hammond served the RCAF well, and his service to the RCAF will be remembered. He will be joining the Canadian Navy in real life. 6/7/2019 Well two more days until Daks over Normandy preforms their 34 aircraft flyover with paratrooper jump. The flight will be lead by the original aircraft to lead the D-Day landings, That's All Brother, a United States Army Air Corps C-47 Skytrain, A remarkable aircaft that is insanely similar to the DC-3 infact some of them will be doing the flyover. So in two days I expect to see you all at Duxford ready to fly over the beaches of Normandy in a DC-3. 6/6/2019: Hammond, also known as Trident 2 is retiring from the RCAF, after years of being in the group. He is leaving for the Canadian Navy in real life. His replacement is not known at the moment, although it will be hard to find someone to replace such an important person in the RCAF and community. ''' 6/5/2019: ''Seventy-five years to the day, General Eisenhower gave the order to commence with Operation Overlord. Please everyone pause and remember those who gave their lives to defend our freedoms on June 6th 1944. And may the aviators who lost their lives during The Second World War continue flying for all of eternity!'' 6/4/2019: ''Desert Airways/Air Force (DAAF) launches enlistment campaign and opens arms to anyone who would like to join. Click here to do so.'' 5/31/2019: ''USAF and DAF go to war against USSRAF. USAF's policy is to shoot down any an all unauthorized aircraft, including airliners, so stay out of Russia until the war is over. Full message here.'' 5/28/2019: ''The RCAF has put in place new roleplay rules and regulations to help grow more GeoFS-friendly.'' 5/28/2019: ''The USAF has made a deal with the RCAF. The RCAF are now to be considered Allies!'' 5/27/2019: ''RCAF Member LCol Bryce has signed a treaty officially ending the Canadian War. '' 5/27/2019: ''USAF has officially opened back up, and the RCAF has been shut down from Geo-FS rp due to FRP. DO NOT JOIN THE RCAF!'' 5/27/2019: ''USAF temporarily shut down due to RCAF's FRP behavior and their obstinacy towards USAF.'' 5/19/2019: '''Nighthawk 14, after his imposter still unknown, decides to leave Geofs forever due to all the hate. 5/17/2019: GeoFS is down for an unknown reason. 5/16/2019: CAP4711 has taken control of the USAF and is now the new MGAF for the USAF. 5/16/2019: Preparations are made for Official to take over application confirmations and squadron assignments in a move destined to give him full control of of USAF in the near future. 5/10/2019: Demon Officially Changed his name from Demon to Xlerate. Please Restrain from calling me demon, for I have decided to go with a Callsign less Satanic. 5/8/2018: The RCAF celebrates it's second anniversary, with numerous festivities and treats for the RCAF's members. 5/6/2019: N1771 is found on GeoFS again, he thought GeoFS was more friendly again. '' 5/6/2019: ''Tensions between the Skyhawk Defense Group and different nations militaries rise. 5/6/2019: OfficialUSAirForceLeader doesn't think that Y9 likely not Y9 shouldn't blame Armageddon for everything, and in reality Privat is the real person who messed everything up. '' 5/5/2019: ''Forum explodes after Y9 likely not Y9 comes back and blames Armageddon for everything. 5/4/2019: N1771, a beloved pilot well-known for his roleplay and kindness, leaves, citing the incivility of GeoFS pilots. 4/25/2019: DrinkTheGalaxy and SpaceAdmin, as commanders of GAF, are attempting to get into the UN. 4/23/2019: The USAF is being organized. It is scheduled to be finished by the 27th. 4/20/2019: Armageddon, after heated debate with RCAF members, removes the Global Council elections and scraps the project. 4/12/2019: Armageddon implements badges, making the pages really colorful. 4/11/2019: Two people are banned for posting false information, getting into arguments, and pretending to be famous players. 04/10/2019: Boom Tech changes name from Boom Tech to Boom, and releases pictures of the SuperSonic Medical Transport (SMT). These planes are estimated to be released by Christmas day, 2019. 04/09/2019: Nighthawk 14 announces that he will be running for a seat in the Geofs Global Council. One of his slogans is ''"No more FRP with N14" ''He has many more slogans if needed. 04/09/2019: [[User:DrinkTheGalaxy|''DrinkTheGalaxy]]' mostly goes inactive. His DTG-clan will be headed by NASA SpaceAdmin. OfficialUSAirForceLeader is alarmed by this and is worried for now. ''' 04/09/2019: The First GeoFS Global Council Elections will be hosted on this wiki from 4/15/19 to 5/15/19. The next elections will not be hosted here, however. 04/03/2019: Armageddon racks up his 1000th edit, marking a huge milestone for the wiki. A few hours before, OfficialUSAirForceLeader becomes a new Sr. Admin, reaching 200 edits. Category:Events